


We Could Both Make Fun of Distance

by WrongRemedy



Series: Love and Gravity [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Established Relationship, Everyone in the band is a girl, F/F, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: Regina is away with her family for the summer holiday, and Brianna misses her like crazy.Featuring risqué texts, phone sex, and pure fluff after it all.





	We Could Both Make Fun of Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start with an apology: I'm very sorry this series took much longer to continue than anticipated. I started a new job and my creative muses just flew away for a while and took a back seat to real life stuff, but I'm here now! I do intend for there to be several more stories in this series but once again, I can't and won't promise they'll be out on any particular timeline.
> 
> This fic is set a few months after the last one, during the summer break following the spring semester that the first story took place in. This was supposed to be pure smut, and then it got unexpectedly fluffy because these girls are just soft like that.
> 
> Title from 'Whenever, Wherever' by Shakira.

Regina has been away in the Bahamas with her family for a week and a half, and Brianna is fairly certain she's going to start ripping her own hair out at any moment. As ridiculous as it sounds even in her own head and as much as she hopes that Regina is having a great time given how much she adores the beach, it's the longest they've been apart since they started dating several months ago, and Brianna misses her girlfriend.

Despite plenty of distraction in the form of Freddie dragging her to seemingly every day and nighttime event in all of England and kicking around Brianna's flat like it's her own – occasionally with Deaky's help as well, though Joanna is less in her face about it all - Brianna still finds herself checking her phone compulsively for messages from Regina. Regina's texts get sent in the brief windows of time when she manages to find reliable wifi in a hotel or business rather than sitting out on a beach, and usually consist of pictures of the sun and the sand, summaries of her day and stories about her mother and sister, or inquiries as to how Brianna is doing. These types of messages Freddie will leave her to read with nothing but a fond eye roll before setting back to the work of distracting Brianna from her pining. Occasionally, though, Regina will send something a little racier, leaving Brianna to curse the fact that the Taylor family summer holiday still has another two unending weeks to go, as well as the fact that Freddie and/or Deaky are usually hovering nearby, leaving her absolutely no privacy with which to...take care of certain responses her body has to Regina's long-distance teasing.

On this day, however, things must be going in her favor for once, because Freddie is at work for the next four hours while Joanna is helping her grandparents with some kind of household project all day, and Regina has just sent her a neck-down photo of her newly-tan body in a frankly heartstopping bikini, stretched out on a poolside chair at some resort. Regina's stomach looks flat and sun-warmed, her thighs soft and inviting, and the swell of her breasts under her bikini top is so mouthwatering from this angle that Brianna's head spins with it. She's also wearing one of Brianna's necklaces that she'd nicked and claimed for herself a few weeks after they first started dating, and the sight of the gold glinting against the center of Regina's chest, sitting just over her heart, makes Brianna want to hop a plane and fly to the bloody Bahamas herself.

She settles for sending back a series of heart eye and drooling emojis, followed with a **Good Lord, woman, are you trying to kill me?** that prompts an angel emoji alongside a winking face back from Regina.

There don't appear to be any further messages forthcoming from Regina for several minutes after that, and Brianna assumes that means she's lost her internet connection again or is simply busy with her family and without time to talk. Brianna sighs, wishing she was able to actually talk to Regina but accepting that it's just not going to be possible until she gets home. She turns her attention back to the photo, deciding that even if she can't have Regina in real time, she at least has this visual and the several Freddie-free hours stretching ahead of her, so she may as well make the most of it.

Just as she begins contemplating getting a hand down her trousers right there on her living room couch, her phone lights up with an incoming call, Regina's name flashing boldly at the top of the screen. Brianna nearly fumbles the stupid thing in her hasty attempt to hit the answer button, and Regina's chuckle echoes down the line following Brianna's blurted, overly-enthusiastic “hello.”

“Hello, love,” Regina returns brightly. “What'd you think of the picture?”

“I'm...not sure I should answer that truthfully if you're anywhere near other people, Reg,” Brianna answers, cheeks flushing at the fact that she'd been less than a second away from touching herself when Regina called.

“Well, it's a good thing that I took that picture hours ago and that I'm all alone now, then, isn't it?” Regina asks, sly.

Brianna immediately puts her phone on speaker and heads for her bedroom.

“How much time do you have?” she asks, laying her phone down on the bedside table before sliding her trousers off her long legs and leaving them in a puddle on the floor. She climbs onto the bed wearing nothing but a thin t-shirt and her cotton knickers, settling back against the covers and the pillows and wishing for about the millionth time that Regina was actually with her and not thousands of miles away.

“Oh, a few hours, I reckon,” Regina drawls, sounding exactly the way she does when she stretches out in Brianna's bed and arches her back just to watch Brianna's eyes on her. “Mum and Clare have gone shopping and I begged off by faking a headache.” There's a small pause and then Regina continues, lower. “I wanted to hear your voice.”

“Yeah?” Brianna asks, one hand going to her chest and the other nudging the hem of her t-shirt further up so she can rest it on her stomach, fingertips just above the waistband of her knickers. “Anything in particular you wanted to hear me say? Or did you just want me to tell you how much I've been missing you?”

“I miss you too,” Regina says, sincere and sweet. That tone shifts with her next words, though; back into the seductive thing it had veered towards earlier. “I think I miss your hands more than anything else right now, though, if I'm honest.”

“Not my mouth?” Brianna asks, smirking, and Regina whimpers instantly. Brianna pinches one of her nipples and pushes her hand into her panties. “What are you doing right now, sweetheart? Tell me.”

“I haven't done anything yet,” Regina says, somewhat to Brianna's surprise. “I got out of my swimsuit and got into bed but I haven't touched myself. I was hoping you'd tell me what you wanted me to do.”

The sentiment – Regina wanting to be guided or ordered – isn't new. It's actually their usual, the dynamic they typically settle into, but hearing her say that it's what she wants still makes Brianna feel a bit like the breath has been punched out of her lungs.

“How many pillows are on that hotel bed, and what do they look like?” she asks, an idea forming in her mind. It's a little cruel, maybe, and more to the point it's not something that they've ever done together in person or even something that Brianna has ever thought about before, but something about it feels right.

“Uh...four full sized and three accent pillows. Two little rectangle ones and one of those long tube-looking ones.” Regina reports back, sounding a touch confused but clearly ready to follow wherever Brianna is leading them regardless.

“Alright,” Brianna says, drawing a breath to steel herself so she can gather the courage to say what she wants to say. She loves stepping into this role, and sometimes her dominant side comes out as easy as anything. Other times, like now, she has to goad herself a little, remind herself that Regina will more than likely fall apart exactly how she wants her to if Brianna can only get the words out. After a second, she manages it. “Get the circular pillow. Put it in the center of the bed and straddle it. I want you to rub yourself off against it, Reg. Can you do that for me, darling girl?”

“Jesus _Christ_ , Brianna,” Regina says, but there's the rustling of movement following her words that lets Brianna know that she's following the instructions. Brianna plays with herself idly, without any real intent, just listening to the barely-audible sounds of Regina situating herself and enjoying the knowledge that she's being obeyed. “Fuck,” Regina says after a moment, and Brianna knows that she's started rocking against the pillow without even having to be told. She imagines Regina sat up on her knees, legs gripping tight to the pillow, her whole body rolling along with her hips while she drags her cunt against the fabric. Brianna presses her fingers harder against her clit and starts talking.

“Does it feel good, sweetheart? God, I bet you look amazing. You're so pretty for me, aren't you, darling? My beautiful girl, so willing and eager to do whatever I ask. So good for me, Reg.”

Regina keeps up a steady stream of whimpers as Brianna speaks, and her voice emerges on a whine when she answers.

“Feels so good, Bri,” she says, and Brianna can feel herself getting wetter just from knowing she can make Regina sound like this without even being around to touch her. “It's harder, like this, I can't... Fuck, Brianna, I want to cum like this for you but I- I'm not sure if I can.”

By the time she's finished speaking, Regina sounds like she might actually cry. Brianna shushes her soothingly, wanting to reassure her and not let her get too overwhelmed by her own thoughts.

“You will, love,” she says confidently, and she believes it. “You're thinking too hard. It's meant to be a tease, but I know you can get there. Just give yourself over to it.”

“How?” Regina whimpers, sounding lost. Brianna aches to be able to kiss her then, to ground her with her touch and look her in the eyes so that Regina knows that she's there and isn't going anywhere. As it is, all she has at her disposal is her voice, and she knows what that can do to Regina, so she uses it to her advantage now, continuing to touch herself steadily as she does.

“Close your eyes and imagine I'm there with you,” she starts, dropping her voice low the way she would if she was speaking right against Regina's ear. She gives Regina a second to obey, trusting completely that she will, before she continues. “You're in my lap, straddling my leg and pressing yourself against me. Rutting off on my thigh like the sweet, needy little thing you are for me. Can you feel my hands on you, sweetheart? Feel them cupping your perfect tits? Sliding down to grasp at your hips and make you move the way I want you to. You love it when I just move you however I like, don't you, Regina? Love it when I grip almost hard enough to leave bruises.”

Brianna's approaching the edge herself now, brought closer to her orgasm much more quickly than she would have anticipated just from the picture she herself is painting. It's only compounded when Regina's response filters down the phone line, her voice raw and wrecked.

“Brianna, your hands, fuck. I can feel them all over me, I love how you touch me, you always make me feel so fucking good.” Regina is breathing hard, letting out breathy little “ah” sounds on something of a rhythm when she isn't speaking, and it gives Brianna an even clearer visual of how she must look; of exactly the way she's riding her pillow and pretending that it's Brianna she's on top of instead. “Wish I could kiss you,” Regina gasps. “You were right, Bri, I miss your mouth too. Miss all of you.”

“Can't miss me when I'm right here with you, precious girl,” Brianna says, not wanting Regina to throw herself back into sadness by talking about the distance again. “You're right here in my lap, remember? Right where you belong. And you're going to cum for me, aren't you, darling?”

“Yes, yes, Brianna, _fuck_ ,” Regina chants, and then she's groaning loudly and Brianna knows she's just gotten off. She uses the sounds being ripped from Regina's throat as motivation as she finishes herself off as well, fingers slipping against her wetness. She moans Regina's name like a prayer when it hits her, and then there are no sounds from either of them besides heavy panting for a long few minutes as they catch their breaths. Regina, predictably, is the first one to find her voice in the aftermath.

“Fuck _me_ , that was good,” she says emphatically, and the phrasing combined with the tone prompts a loud laugh from Brianna.

“I'm glad to hear you found it as enjoyable as I did, love,” she responds, running her clean hand through her messy curls. “And I suppose I should be thanking you for faking that headache so that it could happen.”

“Believe me, I'll be looking forward to receiving your gratitude when I come back home,” Regina says cheekily, and Brianna huffs another laugh in the direction of the ceiling, shaking her head in amusement. She can picture the look on Regina's face as she says it as clearly as if Regina were laying next to her.

“Alright, go get yourself cleaned up before your family comes back, you heathen,” she instructs, only half-teasing. “I need to do the same. I'm meeting up with Deaky and Freddie after Fred gets off work in a few hours so we can go see some pub band.”

“If I must,” Regina sighs dramatically, sounding ever so put-upon. “Tell Freddie not to get you and Joanna into too much trouble. I'd hate to be out of the country if my girlfriend and my best mate both end up in jail.”

“I solemnly swear that I will remain an unincarcerated woman,” Brianna says seriously, sitting up and swinging her legs off the end of the bed.

“Good,” Regina says firmly, and then they lapse into a silence that tries not to be tense, but somehow ends up that way.

Although they've been dating for several months and Brianna knows how deeply her feelings for Regina go, neither of them have actually said those three very important words yet; a fact that feels glaringly obvious now as they both seem to be trying to decide how to say goodbye without it being odd.

“I don't know if I'll be able to call again,” Regina says, sounding apologetic. “But I'll try to text as much as I can.”

“That's okay, love,” Brianna assures her. “Just enjoy your vacation and I'll see you when you come back home, alright?”

“Yeah, okay,” Regina agrees, voice soft and quiet.

“Goodbye, darling,” Brianna says with a sad smile that she's glad Regina can't see.

“Bri,” Regina says, almost urgently, rather than the returned goodbye that Brianna was expecting. Brianna's heartbeat kicks in her chest, sudden hope blooming in her mind.

“Yeah, Reg?” she asks, forcing her voice to emerge with a calmness she doesn't actually feel.

“I love you,” Regina says, quickly, like she's ripping off a plaster before she loses the bravery. Brianna feels a bit like she could faint right off the edge of the bed, but even more like she needs to say it back or she might die.

“I love you too, Reg,” she answers, and now that she's said it once she knows it's going to be all she wants to say, all the time. Regina breathes a deep sigh that sounds suspiciously like relief, and Brianna quirks a fond smile. “I'll see you when you get home.”

“I'll be there before you know it,” Regina promises. “Bye for now, love.”

Brianna returns her goodbye and reaches over to the nightstand to end the call, stripping off the rest of her clothes as she heads for the shower. She emerges twenty minutes later to three missed text notifications from Regina, and sits on the edge of the bed in her towel to open them.

 **Thought you might be interested in one more picture even if I can't call you again ;)** the first message reads, sitting right above a mirror photo of Regina stark naked in the bathroom of her hotel room. Judging by the timestamp, it was taken right after they hung up, before Regina took a shower of her own. Brianna saves it to her 'hidden' folder alongside the poolside photo from earlier that started the whole thing before finally scrolling down to read the third message.

**I love you! (Good luck getting me to ever stop saying that now. Love you. Love you. Did I mention that I love you?) ♥ ♥ ♥**

Brianna isn't sure she's ever smiled quite as much as she's smiling as she responds, returning the words to Regina several times over. She's not sure how she's going to stop herself from grabbing both Freddie and Joanna by the shoulders this evening and yelling in their faces that the most stunning woman on Earth _loves_ her, but even if she did, they probably wouldn't mind.

And, she thinks as her phone lights up with a series of kissing emojis from Regina, even if they did mind, she's too happy to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me yelling about Queen at somethingsoinviting.tumblr.com


End file.
